bluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Howlin' Wolf
Chester Arthur Burnett (June 10, 1910 – January 10, 1976), known as Howlin' Wolf, was an influential American blues singer, guitarist and harmonica player. With a booming voice and looming physical presence, he is one of the best-known Chicago blues artists. Musician and critic Cub Koda noted, "no one could match Howlin' Wolf for the singular ability to rock the house down to the foundation while simultaneously scaring its patrons out of its wits"; | title = Howlin' Wolf — Artist Biography | last = Koda | first = Cub | authorlink = Cub Koda | work = AllMusic | publisher = Rovi Corp. | accessdate = April 17, 2014 }} producer Sam Phillips added "When I heard Howlin' Wolf, I said, 'This is for me. This is where the soul of man never dies'". Several of his songs, such as "Smokestack Lightnin'", "Back Door Man", "Killing Floor" and "Spoonful" have become blues and blues rock standards. In 2004, Rolling Stone magazine ranked him number 51 on their list of the "100 Greatest Artists of All Time". Category:Musician Genre Chicago Blues Songs * Smokestack Lightnin' * The Red Rooster (False Start With Dialog) * I've Been Abused * Evil Is Goin' On * Spoonful * Howlin' Wolf Boogie * Highway 49 * Do The Do * Riding In The Moonlight * Worried About My Baby * Ooh Baby Hold Me * What A Woman! * I Got A Woman-sweet Woman * Moanin' For My Baby (Single Version) * Back Door Man * Worried About You * All Night Boogie (All Night Long) * Shake For Me * Killing Floor * Ain't Superstitious * Wang Dang Doodle * I'll Be Around * You Can't Be Beat * Change My Way * Don't Laugh At Me * Neighbors * I'm Leavin' You * Dorothy Mae * I Have A Little Girl * I've Got A Woman * Everybody's In The Mood * (Well) That's All Right * Dog Me Around * Bluebird Blues * Hidden Charms (Single Version) * Streamline Woman * No Place To Go * Baby How Long * Howlin' For My Darlin' * I'm The Wolf * My Country Sugar Mama * The Wolf Is At Your Door * I Walked From Dallas * My Baby Walked Off * Work For Your Money * Drinkin' C.v. Wine * Just My Kind * Cause Of It All * Three Hundred Pounds Of Joy * Down In The Bottom * I Asked For Water * Commit A Crime * Rockin' Daddy * Evil * Moanin' At Midnight * Goin' Down Slow * Decoration Day * Tell Me * You'll Be Mine * Howlin' For My Baby * Chocolate Drop * Poor Boy * Tail Dragger * Who's Been Talking * Forty Four * Built For Comfort * Who Will Be Next * Sitting On Top Of The World * Howlin' Blues * Come Back Home * Tell Me What I've Done * I Love My Baby * My Last Affair * Louise * Dust My Broom * The Natchez Burnin' * I Better Go Now * You Gonna Wreck My Life * I Didn't Know * Cadillac Daddy (mr. Highway Man) * Nature * Mr. Airplane Man * How Many More Years * Oh Red * Little Baby